victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcript:Tori
Bell rings Sikowitz: Good morning, little mittens! laughing Alright, now it's time for... bad news. Rex: They found out coconut juice makes your hair fall out? Sikowitz: Laughing No. We're going to do an acting exercise about giving bad news. Jade: Why? Sikowitz: Why? To teach you that acting often involves making choices about how to say things. For example, how do you give someone bad news and make it seem not so bad? Cat: By telling them in a language that they don't understand! Sikowitz: No, Cat! Just come up on stage here. You too Robbie, up, up. Now your partner in this little acting exercise... Tanner, come in. Everybody, this is Tanner. A young boy who lives next door to me. Have a seat. Alright, Cat and Robbie, heres a card with some... random... bad news for you to give to Tanner. Robbie: Got it. Cat: Okay. Sikowitz: Good, now improvise a scene where you have to give Tanner that bad news in a way that doesn't upset him. Robbie: Uh.... Cat: *Whispering* Robbie: That's good! One sec. strums guitar Robbie: Singing This kind of news is always hard to tell someone. Cat: We really hope it doesn't break your heart. Robbie: But somebody ran Cat: Yes, somebody ran Robbie: A woman or a man Cat: Maybe in a van Cat and Robbie: Somebody ran over your go-cart. Robbie: AND IT GOT CRUSHED! Cat: It's unfixable! applauds Sikowitz: Now that's how you give bad news. See? The boy is smiling! Tanner: Yeah, that was really cool. You guys just made that song up? Right now? Cat and Robbie: Yup! Sikowitz: And now, Tanner. This is for you. Tanner: My... My go-cart! Sikowitz: Sorry. At night, your parents driveway looks a lot like... mine. Now, off you go! There ya go, scooch along, there's the door. Drive safely! Tori: Wait! You really ran over the boys go-cart? Sikowitz: Three times. I thought it was a racoon! Takes your seats. Alright, now let's talk about the new play I'm directing. Jade: Do I get to star in it? André: Uh, I think it's my turn to star in one of Sikowitz's plays. Jade: Why are you talking? arguing Sikowitz: See? Every time I cast a new play, you get your panties in a pretzel. So this time, you people will choose your own roles. André, pick a role. André: Tommy, 10 year old identical twin brother of Carter. Sikowitz: sound effects Beck, pick a role. Beck: Carter, 10 year old identical twin brother of Tommy. I guess we're twins. André: Then momma's got some explaining to do. Sikowitz: sound effects Jade, pick a role. Jade: Uh, Nancy. Loving wife of astronaut Walter Swaine. Sikowitz: sound effects Tori. Tori: Astronaut Walter Swaine, husband of Nancy... Jade: I'm supposed to play her wife!? Tori: I'll just pick another card...! Sikowitz: No! My box has spoken! André: Uh, Sikowitz, I think I just heard something move in there with the go-cart parts. Squeaking Sikowitz: I KNEW IT! song André: Hey. Hey you guys. Can you do me a big favor? Robbie: What's goin' on? Cat: What is it? André: Okay, see, I borrowed Beck's car 'cause I needed to take my grandma to the doctor. Robbie: Yeah. André: But she got scared and wouldn't go so the doctor told me to bring him a cup of her, uh.... You know, liquid. Cat: Whaa? Robbie: I uh, I think he means her urine. Cat: Gasps André: Yeah, when I took a sharp left, the cup of uh, grandma... spilled all over the front seat. Robbie: Alright, I've got rubber gloves and sponges in my locker, I guess I'll just-- André: No, no, no. I just want you to tell Beck what happened. Cat: Why us? André: Well, 'cause it's bad news and in class today you made bad news sound not so bad. Cat: Oh, okay. Robbie: Yeah, we'll tell Beck for ya. André: Cool, cool, he's over there. Robbie: I'll go fetch my guitar! Cat: Giggles Fetch. rings Jade: I don't wanna be your wife in the play. Tori: Well, I don't wanna be your husband in the play! Jade: Oh. Tori: "OH." Cat: Hi! Beck: Hey guys. Robbie: We have a song. Cat: For you! Robbie:'' Hey, Mister Beck'' Cat: Your life's going swell Robbie: Now here's some news Cat: That's not so fun to tell Cat and Robbie: Ohhhh... Robbie: Now Andre'd like to thank you for the use of your car Cat: But something icky happened and it's kind of bizarre Robbie: His grandmother peed in a clear plastic cup Cat:'' Andre put it in your car then he started it up'' Cat and Robbie: Now..comes.. the bad part! Cat: He was on his way to the doctor and he took a sharp turn Robbie: The cup fell over and spilled all the urine Cat: Sixty four plus nine equals seventy three Robbie: But please don't feel bad now your car smells like pee Cat and Robbie: 'Cause you're...still.. good looking! Beck: Well, I'm not thrilled about the urine in my car. But, I liked your song so I'm okay with it. Cat: Laughing That was really fun! Robbie: Yeah! Maybe we should make out some time! Cat: Oh, Robbie, you're so gross! Laughing Music CUT TO: INT:BLACK BOX THEATER-SAME ANDRE, BECK and JADE acting in SIKOWITZ'S play ANDRE: What's wrong mom? BECK: You seem awful upset. JADE: (Sobbing) . Don't you understand!? You're father is an astronaut its his dream to walk on the moon... But now that may never happen because of his narcolepsy. BECK: What's narcolepsy? JADE: (CONT'D) Its when you're always falling asleep even when you're not tired. SIKOWITZ: Car door sound effect! Yells and points at SINJIN. JADE: OH! I just heard your fathers car. Now boys no matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice. TORI enters the play. Category:Episode Scripts